Survivre
by Chlorobulle
Summary: Pendant une mission, Eraser Head se retrouve blessé aux yeux. Incapable de pouvoir récupérer son alter un jour, il décide de mettre un terme à ses activités de super-héros et cherche à reconstruire sa vie. Dans un monde où il est connu de tous de par sa profession, un accident va lui faire comprendre les conséquences de ses blessures et la vie d'errance qu'il s'apprête à mener...
1. Dernière mission

**Bonjour, voici ma toute première fanfiction sur ****_My Hero Academia_****. Cette histoire sera basée sur le meilleur professeur de Yuei... Monsieur Aizawa ! (Tu t'attendais à ce que je te sorte All Might, hein ?). Bien entendu, hormis le scénario et le nouveau personnage qui vous sera présenté plus tard dans l'histoire (mais que je ne vais pas vous spoiler), le reste appartient à l'auteur de ce manga, à savoir Kohei Horikochi. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Dernière mission

Une attaque de super-vilains s'était produite dans le quartier. Elle n'était pas comme les autres : plus puissante, plus effrayante. Les habitants de l'immeuble étaient dans la panique la plus totale. La plupart d'entre eux n'était pas parvenu à quitter le bâtiment à temps. Ils étaient soit prisonniers de l'immeuble, soit prisonniers d'une prise d'otage par les super-vilains. Il fallut près de quatre heures pour que les héros, venus en masse, puissent porter secours aux victimes, arrêter les responsables et empêcher l'immeuble de s'effondrer.

Parmi eux, Eraser Head s'occupait du quatrième étage. Il cherchait à récupérer les derniers habitants avant de s'attarder sur les super-vilains. Il parvint à sauver une famille et un vieil homme. Quand il y retourna, un super-vilain était arrivé à son étage. Il avait une femme dans ses bras qui se débattait de toutes ses forces et hurlait au secours. Sans précipitation, Eraser Head activa son alter et parvint à calmer le super-vilain. Malheureusement, le héros n'avait pas aperçu le second qui s'était caché dans la pièce. Ce dernier sauta sur lui, mais il réussit à esquiver, malgré l'état de ses habits dans le dos, eux, devenus du tissu en lambeaux à cause des griffes lacérantes du second super-vilain. Eraser Head avait néanmoins réussit à récupérer la jeune femme. Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible des attaquants pour la mettre à l'abri, la déposa à l'étage d'en dessous où le Dieu Sylvestre la récupéra et la sortit de l'immeuble, puis il remonta au quatrième sur ses gardes, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il finit par les retrouver dans la chambre d'un appartement. Doucement, il s'approcha d'eux et se saisit d'un objet et à leur hauteur, le lança sur le côté pour attirer leur attention et croiser leur regard. Les deux super-vilains se retournèrent alors pour voir d'où provenait le bruit, puis l'aperçurent. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver que le héros les encercla de ses bandes et les attacha à l'aide d'un trou dans le mur. Une fois la situation maîtrisée, il appela ses collègues de travail pour les prévenir de la situation au quatrième.

Seulement, pendant son appel, l'un des super-vilains activa son alter des griffes. Il s'empressa d'arracher le morceau de mur qui les retenaient prisonniers, avant de se jeter sur Eraser Head. Le héros le sentit arriver et se retourna en entendant des pas. Il tourna la tête. Il vit les griffes lacérées s'approchaient de lui. Elles étaient très proches de son visage. En faisant demi-tour pour leur faire face, il trébucha en arrière et ne put reculer davantage. Les griffes allaient plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Elles étaient très proches. Toujours plus proches de ses pupilles, pour au final s'incruster dans son visage. Au début, il ne voyait simplement plus rien, juste une masse noire et quelques parcelles de lumière infimes. Puis au fil du temps, sa vision obscurcie se mélangea à une douleur qui augmentait, toujours plus. Eraser Head se tordit violemment au sol, les mains au visage, la gorge noué par une douleur indéchiffrable. Les cris de victoire du super-vilain ne lui parvenaient même plus tellement la douleur lui prenait le visage, voire même tout son crâne. Quand il retira ses mains, il ne sentit qu'un étrange liquide couler sur ses paumes. Il tourna la tête, tout était flou autour de lui. Le super-vilain lui acheva alors un dernier coup à la tête. Le héros resta au sol, inconscient, une traînée de sang coulant le long de ses lunettes...

All Might entra dans l'infirmerie, quelque peu tendu. Ses mains étaient crispées à la porte, jusqu'à ce que Recovery Girl l'autorise à entrer. Il fit alors quelques pas et vit la petite dame à son bureau, prenant des notes. À côté d'elle, un lit, celui de Shota. Il était perfusé et un bandage recouvrait son visage du front à la bouche. En l'apercevant, All Might eut du mal à garder ses yeux rivés sur lui. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était allongé sur ce lit, inconscient. Le héros numéro un demanda à Recovery Girl :

« Alors, est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé ?

\- Non, pas encore, mais ça ne serait tarder.

\- Et pour les soins, il...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, All Might, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il n'est pas mourant, malheureusement il a subi de graves lésions aux yeux. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais je crains qu'on ne puisse plus rien faire pour lui. »

Un mouvement venant du lit les interrompit dans leur discussion. All Might se pencha sur son collègue, impatient d'entendre un mot de sa part. La seule chose qu'il entendit, ce furent des mots un peu inhabituel :

« Il y a... quelqu'un ?

\- Shota, c'est moi, All Might, comment tu te sens ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse de suite, juste un long soupir de sa part. Il tourna la tête de droit à gauche, chercha à bouger ses bras pour y voir quelque chose. Il approcha ses mains de son visage et sentit un ruban sur sa peau. Il relâcha un autre soupir, plus court mais avec un semblant de sûreté :

« Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- A l'infirmerie. Comment te sens-tu Shota ?

\- Ça va... Pour la mission, elle...?

\- Elle s'est bien passé et nous avons arrêté les super-vilains que tu as capturés ! lui répondit All Might avec son fidèle sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, j'aimerais pouvoir parler avec toi de ton état de santé, reprit l'infirmière d'un ton plus grave. »

All Might retrouva un visage grave et observa les réactions de Shota face à la nouvelle. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus utiliser son alter. La blessure provoquée lors de la mission lui avait crevé un œil ; l'autre avait été très sérieusement endommagé et il ne pouvait malheureusement plus voir clairement comme cela avait toujours été le cas. Shota ne réagissait pas, il gardait un visage ferme et expirait bruyamment, les poings serrés :

« Cela signifie que...

\- Oui, pour ton alter, tu ne pourras probablement plus l'utiliser.

\- ...merde... ! »

C'était la première fois qu'All Might voyait son collègue dans un tel état, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être rationnel et terre-à-terre, stoïque même. Cette fois-ci, cette rationalité risquait de le détruire peu à peu de l'intérieur : il n'avait plus le pouvoir d'employer son alter. Et sans alter, pas de héros. Ils en étaient bien conscients. Le blessé mit ses mains au visage, la gorge nouée par cette défaite. All Might aurait voulu le rassurer, mais il ignorait comment formuler, que même sans alter, il restait le héros underground que les gens respectaient. Il décida plutôt de quitter la pièce après avoir salué Recovery Girl et son collègue.

Dans l'infirmerie, elle continuait d'observer Shota avec un air plein d'empathie. Celui-ci laissa tomber ses mains sur le lit et demanda à la seule personne qui était encore présente dans la pièce :

« On ne peut rien y faire, hein ?

\- J'ai fait tout mon possible pour soigner les hémorragies. Pour ta vue, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Si jamais tu veux soigner les apparences, je peux toujours te proposer une prothèse oculaire. »

Il accepta après quelques minutes de silence, pensif et à la fois anxieux. Pour la première fois, il se sentit impuissant, privé de son sens le plus important. Au fond de lui, il ressentit même une petite ironie : lui qui privait les autres de leur alter, c'était à son tour de s'en voir privé. Sauf que pour lui, c'était définitif. Pas de seconde chance. Quelque part il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir échappé à cette attaque à temps. L'image des griffes lui revenait en mémoire et le hantait. Il n'était pas prêt de voir la vie de la même manière...

En classe, les élèves de la première A restaient en petits groupes pour discuter. Déjà une semaine que leur professeur principal n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez dans la salle de cours. Cela commençait à en inquiéter quelques uns, même si tous connaissaient la résistance à toute épreuve de leur professeur. Le cours de pratique allait bientôt commencer, donc rapidement les élèves se rassirent à leur place et attendirent patiemment la tête qui allait entrer. Ils espéraient revoir le sac de couchage jaune, sale et puant, abritant un homme dépeigné et cerné à s'en demander s'il dormait la nuit. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, le visage de Midnight apparut, elle et son fouet à la main. Ils regardèrent de travers l'héroïne entrer dans la salle et s'installer sur l'estrade en bois sans un bruit. La main de Momo se leva de suite, parmi les visages déçus de la classe :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? fit Midnight en l'apercevant.

\- Est-ce que Monsieur Aizawa va bien ? Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il n'est plus revenu et on est inquiets à son sujet.

\- Eh bien... »

Midnight regarda ses élèves, embêtée de ne pas pouvoir leur dire la vérité – elle non-plus d'ailleurs ne savait pas encore les conséquences de la blessure sur leur professeur. Elle réfléchit un moment et répondit hésitante :

« Il a pris des congés, visiblement s'occuper d'une classe comme la vôtre n'était pas de tout repos. C'est pour ça qu'en attendant qu'il revienne, c'est moi qui vais vous dresser ! »

Les élèves restèrent sur leur faim, ils n'étaient pas réellement convaincus de l'explication de la femme. Izuku, lui, regardait la fenêtre las. Il demanderait à All Might pour Monsieur Aizawa. À la fin des cours, il partit donc pour la plage pour voir son mentor. Sur le sable, ce dernier était immobile face à la mer, vêtu de son apparence frêle. Il ressassait les paroles de Recovery Girl à propos de Shota. Il n'entendit pas alors Izuku arriver derrière-lui, qui l'observait avec une once d'inquiétude dans le regard. All Might fit signe au garçon d'avancer à sa hauteur et lui demanda :

« J'imagine que tu veux savoir comment développer tes capacités plus vite, pas vrai ?

\- Euh... oui, mais non... En fait, je voulais savoir, à propos de Monsieur Aizawa, est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

All Might déglutit. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Au fond, c'était un garçon intelligent, il ne dirait rien si cela devait rester secret. En revanche, son honnêteté risquait de lui en faire dire plus qu'il ne fallait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et répondit un peu amèrement :

« Je ne peux rien te dire, mon garçon, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas divulguer.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ?

\- … C'est plus compliqué. Écoute, je vais tout de même te prévenir, mais sache que rien n'est encore certain.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Un peu, il se peut que Monsieur Aizawa ne revienne plus au lycée Yuei... Sa carrière de professeur et de héros est probablement terminée... Mais ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits, hein ? Sinon il risque de savoir que c'est moi, d'accord ! »

Le jour même, Shota Aizawa déposa sa lettre de démission pour son poste de professeur. Sa vie d'avant venait tout juste de se finir.


	2. Tout recommencer

**Bonjour à tous ! Je me permets de prendre un peu de temps pour répondre aux premières reviews que j'ai reçues et que je remercie infiniment : ça donne toujours du baume au cœur pour écrire la suite. ^^**

**A _Akane (guest)_ : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes. Pour ce qui est de Shota, moi aussi c'est un de mes personnages préférés, alors quand l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, je me suis trouvée assez tordue de le faire souffrir ainsi !**

**A _Sukaru Haka_ : Merci beaucoup de me suivre et pour ta review. Désolée que mon résumé t'aie effrayé, mais je suis du coup très heureuse que tu aies lu le premier chapitre. J'espère aussi que je répondrai à tes attentes en terme d'émotion - même si parfois j'ai du mal à exprimer mes idées. ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tout recommencer

Pendant plusieurs jours, Shota passa le plus clair de son temps à marcher à travers les rues. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui appréciait particulièrement se balader au milieu d'une foule, mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Maintenant qu'il avait démissionné de son poste à Yuei, il lui fallait un autre travail pour gagner sa vie. Il avait commencé par rechercher les plus grandes agences afin de trouver un emploi, n'importe quel boulot lui conviendrait le temps de se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Malheureusement, à cause de son apparence négligée ou de son alter, il ne trouva aucun travail ou agence qui souhaitait l'embaucher. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de se vendre comme ancien héros, mais sa popularité de « héros underground » valait beaucoup moins que celle d'un héros sur le devant de la scène – comme le pouvait être All Might ou Mount Lady.

Vers midi, il alla acheter un sandwich pour tenir la journée avant de reprendre sa route, espérant que la prochaine agence trouvée accepterait de le prendre. Assis à la terrasse d'un bar, il mangeait tranquillement lorsqu'une explosion l'interpella. À quelques rues de là, une épaisse fumée noire montait dans le ciel et une petite masse d'habitants s'en enfuyait. Shota lâcha son sandwich et se précipita sur le lieu de l'explosion. Là-bas, il vit un super-vilain géant à la forme d'un éléphant. Sans réfléchir, il se saisit de ses bandes et se lança sur les lampadaires, puis sur les balcons pour monter au plus vite. En l'air, il ne parvint pas à se stabiliser et manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Il continua sans y faire attention et se jeta sur le dos du monstre, ses bandes à la main, pour le ligoter. Quand le super-vilain se retourna, il mit ses lunettes et ouvrit les yeux... mais rien ne se produisit. Son alter ne s'activa pas, Shota s'en rappela trop tard et se prit de plein fouet le coup de trompe dans l'abdomen. Il s'incrusta dans l'immeuble, incapable de penser correctement :

« _Merde... pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le stopper ?_

\- Eh ! Le héros ! Essaye donc de m'arrêter si tu en es capable ! »

Le super-vilain continua de détruire la rue tandis que l'homme cherchait à enrouler ses bandes pour les renvoyer sur le monstre éléphant, où à ses pieds les habitants appelaient à l'aide. Rapidement, il retourna sur son dos mais se fit renvoyer de plus belle dans le béton. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir dans son corps. Sans sa vue, il ne parvenait plus à viser correctement et cela l'enrageait encore plus de savoir que des citoyens se retrouvaient en danger par sa faute. Il s'acharna, du moins tant qu'il le put, car il finit par tomber de fatigue dans la rue après quelques assauts désespérés.

Il rouvrit les yeux après la venue des héros et l'arrestation du super-vilain. En se relevant, il observa les dégâts monstrueux qu'avait provoqué l'éléphant pendant qu'il se débattait pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Au final, Shota se rendit compte que son intervention avait été inutile. Et que probablement s'il ne s'en était pas occupé, le super-vilain n'aurait pas détruit les immeubles sur son passage. Il resta assis un moment, entendant les passants, sentant leur mépris dans leur voix :

« Qui c'est celui-là ?

\- C'est un héros, tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu à la télé...

\- Mais c'est Eraser Head !

\- Eraser Head ? Impossible, c'est l'un des héros les plus forts.

\- Tu crois que c'est Eraser Head ?

\- Si c'est le cas, il est salement amoché...

\- Même les nouveaux héros ont fait mieux que lui !

\- Quel minable, même pas capable d'arrêter un monstre de cette envergure.

\- Et dire qu'il est héros, même mon mari pourrait mieux faire.

\- Allons, ne te moque pas, c'est sûrement la fin pour lui ! Après tout, personne n'est éternel. »

Autant de mots qui circulaient dans sa tête sans en sortir. Il n'avait vraiment pas assurer, sans alter ni vue, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était une réalité qu'il n'avait pas encore acceptée. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, il hésita de plus en plus à continuer ses recherches. Après tout, pourquoi cela marcherait à la toute fin alors que depuis le début, rien ne fonctionne ? Et vue l'état dans lequel il était, personne ne le prendrait au sérieux. Il abandonna pour la journée et préféra rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin, il passa devant le quartier effondré. L'immeuble dans lequel il avait combattu pour la dernière fois en tant que héros officiel n'avait malheureusement pas tenu face aux bombardements et aux dégâts de l'intérieur. Il se souvint avec amertume de son accident, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il fixa le quatrième étage en morceaux et s'approcha doucement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il sourit et se dit à lui-même :

« Ils vont avoir à faire pour reconstruire ce bâtiment. Je me demande si tout le monde s'en est sorti au final, All Might ne m'a parlé que des super-vilains...

\- Attention ! »

Shota se retourna en entendant la voix, mais ne comprit pas que le danger provenait d'au-dessus. Un bloc de béton venait de se détacher et chutait juste au-dessus de lui. Quand il releva la tête, il se sentit percuter et tomba au sol. Il vit d'abord une silhouette, puis petit à petit le corps frêle d'une femme qui le protégeait. Il l'entendit rire, mais au lieu de la voir se soulever pour se relever, elle tomba sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser et resta immobile, dans une position plutôt particulière – son dos et ses jambes formaient un angle droit et elle ne se dépliait pas. Lorsque Shota se releva pour lui demander si tout allait bien, la jeune femme demanda embêtée :

« Ça va, ça va ! Est-ce que vous pouvez juste m'aider à me décoincer, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Euh, comment ?

\- Contentez-vous juste de me redresser, cela devrait aller ! »

Sur sa demande, il prit ses mains et l'aida à se relever et la rendit droite. Une fois redevenue souple, elle le remercia :

« Merci, sans vous, je serai restée encore longtemps par terre !

\- De rien.

\- Cependant, vous êtes entrés dans un chantier interdit au public, n'avez-vous pas vu le panneau à l'entrée de la ruelle ? »

Shota se tourna et aperçut légèrement la forme d'un panneau :

« Eh bien, pas vraiment, mis dans la pénombre, il n'est pas très visible.

\- Ah... Je changerai sa place alors, merci pour le conseil ! C'est important d'avoir un avis extérieur. Au fait, je m'appelle Hiroba Suugaku, j'aide à la reconstruction de cet immeuble. Et vous ?

\- Je suis Shota Aizawa. Je ne faisais que passer par ici.

\- Vous... vous êtes le vrai Aizawa ? Le héros Eraser Head ? Incroyable, qui aurait cru que je serai un jour amener à discuter avec l'un des plus grands héros ?

\- Et si vous vous calmiez, non ?

\- Impossible ! Vous êtes une légende !

\- Légende ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vous imaginez, avec votre dégaine de clodo et votre haine envers les caméras, vous avez tout de même réussi à faire une grande carrière en tant que héros et avoir votre propre... Eh ! »

Shota avait finit par partir sans même lui adresser un mot pendant son monologue. Ce genre de personnes lui était insupportable :

« Eraser Head ! Ne m'ignorez pas !

\- Ne m'appelez plus ainsi. Je ne reviendrai plus, bonne journée. »

Hiroba ne dit rien de plus et regarda le héros s'en aller sans un mot.

Une fois dans son appartement, Shota s'installa dans son fauteuil et attendit un moment avant de décider à observer les annonces et s'il y avait d'autres agences dans les environs. À côté de lui, son téléphone vibra. C'était Présent Mic qui l'appelait. Il observa l'écran une seconde et pensa que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il déposa son téléphone et continua son activité, ignorant les quelques coups de fil de son collègue. Puis ce fut à la porte qu'on toqua. Épuisé de ne pas être tranquille, il alla ouvrir et aperçut avec beaucoup de surprise la jeune femme du bâtiment :

« Je peux savoir comment vous avez retrouvé mon adresse ?

\- Cela s'appelle « je suis jusqu'à la maison discrètement » ! répondit Hiroba fière d'elle.

\- Au revoir, finit Shota en fermant la porte, mais pas totalement puisque l'invité surprise avait placé à temps son pied au milieu.

\- Mais... on ne vous a pas appris la politesse ?

\- Et vous, on vous a déjà appris qu'on ne suivait pas les gens sans leur autorisation ?

\- Si je vous l'avais demandée, vous n'auriez pas voulu !

\- Vue ce dont vous êtes capable, je confirme que non ! »

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en luttant de chaque côté de la porte pour entrer.

Finalement, Hiroba parvint à entrer. Shota, lui, comprit de suite qu'il n'allait pas parvenir à la mettre à la porte de si tôt.


End file.
